Mole People
The Mole People (tenebrosus alienus, actual name unknown) are a mysterious race of vaguely mammalian, yet markedly reptilian, sentient beings that claim to have lived under the surface of Earth since time immemorial. Only recently have they ventured to the surface in a (relatively) small colony- dubbed Moletropolis- located between the Hegemony, and the Crusader States. History The following information is based on speculation and the accounts of separate sociologists and psuedohistorians, recovered artifacts and writings of the Mole People. It cannot be confirmed. From what we have gathered, the Mole People claim to have a very ancient history, predating even homo erectus. Their mythos states that the Mole People once held reign over great swathes of land, colonies of their First Empire, until the early Holocene period, when they were driven back underground by early homo sapiens migration. I n human history, there are many references to 'underworlders'- such as demons- within contemporary human mythology that may corroborate this to some degree. Following this event, dubbed the Home March, the empire of the Mole People collapsed into civil war, anarchy, and dissolution. For millennia, the Mole People were savage and mindless, without order or law. Only within the last two-thousand years has the current Empire existed, which came to power during an event known only as the Burrow Unification, which brought a common language and goal to the Mole People. It is unknown currently what has brought the Mole People back to the surface, and it is not yet known how stable, or large, their Empire truly is. Culture The culture of the Mole People is assumed to be very imperial, with all the associated decadence, disparity, strife and ambition. However, as no humans- save ambassadors- have ever been allowed to enter the realm of the Mole Men (even their colonies), this cannot be confirmed. Religion References have been made by the Moleperor to what can only translate as 'Mole Messiah' or 'Mole Jesus'- though it's very doubtful that he was referring to Christianity. This is the only recorded instance of Mole People referencing religion, and beyond the messianic undertones, little is known of it beyond its existence. Military During the summer months of 196x, military formations that bore striking resmeblance to their human counterparts began to emerge from the underground entrances of the "Moletropolis". This was the first sighting of the so-called "Surface Expeditionary Force" of the Mole People. Armed with strange and exotic incendiary and phnumatic devices, the equipment of these armies could be considered equivalent to any human army of the 1940s. Government The Mole People claim to be part of a great empire, led by the equivalent of an emperor. We know only that he claims to be male, and has an exiled son associated with the Hipsters. The inner workings of the government, how efficient it is, and how many heirs this mole emperor may have are unknown at the time of writing. Foreign Relations Currently, the Mole People have no official- or unofficial- relations with any other country, save sparse communications with the Hipsters and the Yeti. Significance Historians, biologists, anthropologists, sociologists- experts from across the world- agree that the existence of the Mole People is extremely significant to human history. Many questions have been raised: did early human civilization evolve on its own? Or was it spurred on by the mysterious ruins- now buried- the Mole People left behind? What influence- if any- have the Mole People had on human religion, culture, mythos? Debates continue to rage across the world; the only solid fact, it seems, is that the Mole People exist and have for some time. Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder